


Untitled Harlot Fic 4

by NevarDevereaux



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years can change many things. Does it change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Harlot Fic 4

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Leverage  
> Pairing: Harlot  
> Rating: FRAO  
> Summary: Five years can change many things. Does it change everything?  
> Warning: Spoilers for the Rashoman Job. SLASH! Yep. Dirty, freaky man-loving.  
> Word Count: 3255
> 
> Originally Published August 29, 2010
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://seekingthecrazy.tumblr.com/).

"So you felt all ova Sophie and me that night? You always horny?"

Eliot turned slowly from where he was gazing out the window. He set his teacup down on the small table to his right as he turned fully to face Hardison. "Sophie?" Eliot shrugged and made one of his many faces, that one being the 'whatever' stretch of lips and cross of eyes. "Part of the job."

"So as long as its the job, you got the right to molest a brotha?"

"Don't rememba sayin' anything 'bout you bein' part of the job." The smirk on Eliot's face slowly spread, testifying to the base instincts which always thrummed just under his skin. He stepped forward, his head tilting as he studied Hardison even more closely.

Hardison stepped back, looking around for any team member who could interrupt, saving him from the situation which had become all kinds of awkward.

"They ain't here, Hardison. Rememba? Just us."

Hardison tried to lighten the air, which had become thick with certain feelings and ideas Hardison did not, absolutely DID NOT under any circumstances, want to think about. "It's all good man. Wasn't like you was usin' them hands to beat my ass, so I can't complain. Coulda been worse, right?"

Eliot chuckled, deep, dirty, the sound demanding the attention of parts of Hardison which refused to listen to their master's commands to obey him and not listen. "Could been betta, son."

"Uhh..."

Eliot leaned, causing his hair to hang like a curtain hiding an erotic prize, framing those icy blue eyes and accentuating the obscenely pink lips. As he closed the distance between himself and Hardison, Alec wanted to run, wipe that moment from existence, deny the thoughts he had had since they stood under a streetlight several years ago. He didn't think about teammates that way. Ok, well, Parker, but that was different. He damn sure didn't look at teammates who could kill people a thousand different ways with just the food in a three course meal. He certainly did not check out male coworkers, regardless of how well their jeans fit their powerful legs and tight ass and how damn perfect their biceps and iron forearms were. Wait...

By the time Hardison's mind managed to return from one of its trips to BisexualForEliotville, which were very infrequent thank you very much, Eliot had somehow managed to get behind him. Hardison made a break for it, but those arms he had been lusting...no, no no, observing, that's all, held him firmly in place, just as they had five years ago.

"Hey, calm down, Hardison," Eliot whispered, his mouth so close, the warm breath caressed the sensitive skin of Hardison's earloobe and upper neck. "Just me."

"Yea," Hardison croaked," just you. Eliot. Eliot, who ain't neva been all up on me like this before. Sure I'm calm."

"Once," Eliot corrected, his voice low with lust, yet tinged with amusement. "But," he leaned in and inhaled Hardison's scent, closing his eyes and letting his chest expand against Hardison's back," you were still comin' into your own, son. You think I didn't notice what was under that tux, Hardison? I knew and I knew it was gonna get betta. Damn, you looked good that night."

"T-th-thanks. Uhh...I gotta," Hardison pulled away, wasting his time and energy, since Eliot just tightened his grip," go do...somethin'. Computer. Ha-hacking...cuz I'm the hacker. Yea."

Eliot hands, which had been in fists, loosened. One open palm wandered over Hardison's pec, while the other got acquainted with his abs. "You felt it then and you feel it now." Eliot ground his hips against Hardison's upper thigh and lower glute, leaving no question as to what he was referring to. "And I saw you. You can't hide somethin' like that, Alec. Why would ya want to?"

Ok, so maybe Hardison had been distracted by the stranger with the steely strength and masculine beauty. He was human and dammit, Eliot was pretty, not that he was insane enough to ever say that shit aloud, since calling a guy like Eliot pretty might result in such repercussions as permanent injuries, a free vasectomy, cessation of breathing...

"I'ma turn ya 'round. If I'm readin' it wrong, or read it wrong then, you walk past me and this neva happened. But, if I'm right, and I know I am, you stand right there and you meet me halfway. You tell me when you ready."

Hardison's breath was coming fast and shallow. His world had been knocked out of orbit and he was torn in a million different directions. Eliot and he had finally forged a friendship and that meant more to Hardison than he let on. Hurting him, rejecting him, was not an option. But what about Parker? What about the team? What about he and Eliot? Yes? No? Maybe? Jump out the window and save himself from having to make a decision?

After several silent moments, Hardison raised his head, breathing in deeply and steadying himself. "I'm ready." His voice was low, almost a whisper.

Eliot, true to his word, slowly turned Hardison and waited. Anyone else would have thought Eliot was neutral, his face a stone mask. Hardison wasn't just anyone and he could see the slight tension at the temples, physical manifestations of the fear Eliot was trying to stomp down.

Neither man moved or spoke. When Eliot found himself being propelled backwards with one hundred and eighty pounds of handsy Hardison all over him, he yelped in surprise, finding the sound swallowed by Hardison's soft lips. Eliot, stunned for a moment, quickly took control, grabbing the back of Hardison's head and pulling him in closer, not giving a damn about the sounds he was making.

Eliot's found himself backed against a wall. He ignored the hardness, focusing on the pliant skin beneath his fingers, against his mouth. Hardison was kissing him and he was kissing back and they were both hard and...

"Wait...Hardison..." Eliot pushed the younger man back.

"What the fuck, Eliot? I thought you wanted this? Now you..."

"No!" Eliot defended, then realized how he must have sounded. "I mean...I do, but you..."

"Eliot?"

"What?"

"Is this just a one time thing or..."

"Dunno," Eliot admitted. "You want it to be?"

"I'ma tell ya what I want." Hardison stepped back and began to count of his wishes on his fingers. "I want us to still hang out. I want us to still fuss and fight. I want you to get annoyed when I fuck with you all day. I want you to make those angry faces. I want us naked and sweatin' up some sheets and yea, I kinda want it more than once."

Eliot grinned and pulled his shirts over his head as he worked on toeing his boots off. "Works for me. You gonna get naked or try to fuck with all ya clothes on?"

"Damn! We got time." Alec's protest was total bullshit, and the way he was kicking his sneakers off and across the floor, while unbuttoning his jeans, proved it.

Eliot lunged, pushing Hardison towards the spare bedroom as he got rid of Hardison's shirt and held him up while he stepped out of his jeans and boxers. Alec returned to the favor, not so much out of chivalry as it was about seeing Eliot nude, no cover, nowhere to hide. By the time Hardison kicked the door closed behind them, they were both gloriously naked and their clothes made a porny trail from the living room.

Alec looked Eliot up and down appreciatively, unconsciously licking his lips at the powerful build and muscles which were like the man himself, firm, yet not overly so, effectively hiding the capability within.

"You like?" Eliot teased.

"You gotta ask?"

"You can touch me, you know. People do that when they have sex. But you wouldn't know nothin' 'bout that."

"Fuck you, Eliot!" Hardison retorted before pouting.

"Maybe..if ya play nice."

"Look, I ain't no virgin. I just...women. Just women."

Eliot guided Hardison to the bed and lay down before pulling Hardison on top of him. He pulled Hardison into a kiss as he worked his leg between Hardison's and canted his hips just a bit. When Hardison matched the rhythm in counterpoint, Eliot smiled against his lips. "Ain't about guy or girl, Hardison. It's about us. We ain't gotta do nothin' you don't want and we can do anything you do want."

"It's different. Maybe you ain't noticed, but the tools are a little different."

"How'd you learn to hack?"

"What?" Hardison raised up and scowled at Eliot for asking something about work when they were butt naked and working on orgasms. Hopefully. Eventually.

"What the fuck does that have to do with this? Seriously, Eliot?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Don't be gettin' loud with me!"

"Stop bein' annoyin' and answer. The. Question." Eliot was scowling by that point.

"I don't know! I just...got a computer. Learned one thing, then another and..." Hardison frowned. "That was low, man."

Eliot looked down at his dark red cock and smirked. "Not low enough."

Hardison tapped the head of it with his finger, eyeing it warily, as if it would jump and...Hardison cackled at the image in his head.

"You think my dick's funny, Hardison?" Eliot saw nothing amusing at all about the situation.

"Naw, man." As Hardison fell onto Eliot's chest, he absentmindedly gripped Eliot's manhood and stroked it as he related the thought that had caused him to laugh like a maniac. "You know that show Stargate? Well, they fought the Go'uald, these things that looked like dicks with wings and tails. They took over people by burrowing into the back of their necks or down their throats and I just thought about that and what we was doin'..."

"Nnnghhhh...." Eliot bucked into Hardison's hand as his eyes closed.

Hardison focused on his ministrations, fascinated by the undulations of Eliot's body, which was totally relaxed and vulnerable. In that moment, all the pieces fell into place. Eliot was letting him see everything. He trusted Hardison enough to stop hiding, let down his guard. It was ironic that in the moment when everything between them was changing, there was nothing standing between them anymore.

Eliot's hand forced its way between the two bodies, finding Hardison's sex and gripping. Hardison rolled to his side, off Eliot. He turned Eliot at the same time so they could have better access while losing no contact. When Eliot's eyes finally opened, they were blown, thin rings of blue ringing the black centers. His cheeks were flushed deeply, the faint beginnings of sweat giving the appearance of a glow. Dammit if it wasn't the sexiest thing Hardison had ever seen.

"I wanna try..."

Eliot shook his head and closed his eyes again, granting Hardison permission to do anything, as long as it felt good to both of them. When Hardison's tongue flicked against the slit of Eliot's thick cock, lapping the bead of precum, Eliot tensed and clutched the sheets. Hardison took another experimental swipe, feeling his own cock harden more in response to Eliot's reactions.

"Alec..." Eliot was breathless as his hand gently caressed the back of Hardison's head. Hardison opened his mouth and covered his teeth with his lips, having said a quiet thank you to the internet and its abundance of porn. As he slid Eliot into his mouth, the long moan of pleasure spurred him on. He took in as much as he could, then pulled back, testing tongue movement and suction. Eliot's legs fell open, inviting Hardison to explore.

Releasing Eliot from his mouth, while savoring the salty flavor of the precum, Hardison nosed in under his cock, against his balls, momentarily shocked by the concentration of the smell of Eliot. It was earthy, musky. Alec lapped at the sac, humming, as an ex girlfriend had done on him. Eliot most definitely approved.

After wandering around for a few minutes, Alec went back to sucking cock. He figured if he and Eliot were going to do this on a regular basis, and he was definitely going to make sure they were, he had better work on his game. It was messy and wet. He even gagged once or twice, but the way Eliot was writhing and mumbling incoherent strings of words and sounds was worth it.

He was lost in his task when he finally heard Eliot calling his name. He pulled off and raised and eyebrow. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No...no...HELL no," Eliot gasped. "I...this ain't how I wanna finish."

"Ummm...so....whatcha got in mind?"

Eliot reached for his arm and pulled, sliding Hardison against his body. When Hardison was eye to eye with him, Eliot kissed him deep and nasty, grabbing his ass and letting his fingers wander down the crack. "Wanna be inside you. I know you ain't done that before, but you know I ain't gonna hurt ya." Eliot nuzzled against Hardison's cheek. "Wouldn't. I ain't gonna lie, it'll feel weird and hurt a little, for a minute, but once I get in..."

Hardison didn't answer. He should have known Eliot would read him whether he said anything or not.

"This is gonna happen again. And again." Eliot forced Hardison to look at him. "And again. I ain't plannin' to do this with no one else and I'm hopin' you ain't either."

Neither of them were adept at speaking about what they felt. They somehow understood each other anyway and that time was no different. Hardison moved to Eliot's side and lay face down, after reaching into the nightstand and pulling out lube and a string of condom packs.

Eliot made his way to the end of the bed, enjoying the sight before him. Hardison lay before him, all dark skin and taut muscle.

"Damn, son. You know how many times I done looked atcha?" Eliot rubbed the firm mounds of Hardison's ass slowly, just losing himself in the opportunity before him. "Fuck this!"

Eliot pulled Hardison up, urging him to hold himself on all fours. When Hardison was steady, Eliot let the beast within out to play. He spread Hardison's cheeks and began licking ferociously, letting the intimate flavor wash over his tongue. The way Hardison pushed back made Eliot reach the base of his own cock and squeeze, willing the pressure to subside.

He worked Hardison fast and wet, tongue-fucking him within minutes, moaning around his tongue as it plunged in and out of the loosening hole. Knowing Hardison was loose, but not loose enough, Eliot pulled back reluctantly, reaching for the lube. When his fingers were slick, Eliot inserted one and was grateful Hardison was a kinky fuck and had sprung for flavored lube. When one finger was all the way in and had give, Eliot added another, keeping his mouth working with his digits.

Hardison's head had fallen to the mattress, moans, grunts, and gasps all that he could manage. Eliot had reduced him to a mindless puddle, and yea, his ego was tripping. The big brain was turned off because the body was seriously turned on. Eliot couldn't help the grin.

When Alec finally took in three fingers, Eliot knew it was now or never. He raised up and wiped his mouth on the back of his arm. Knowing Hardison was in no shape to listen, let alone follow instructions, Eliot just positioned him on his side. Eliot pressed his chest to Hardison's back, quickly rolling on a condom and slicking himself, while adding more lube to Alec's hole, shivering in anticipation the way Alec quivered at the contact.

"It's gonna burn and hurt, but..push down against me."

Alec nodded weakly.

Eliot pushed Alec's leg up and lined his cock with the hole. He pressed against Alec, rubbing his back when he felt Hardison becoming tense.

"Relax. Just open up and let me in." Eliot got one arm under Hardison and pulled him close. "I always take care of ya. Just let me."

When Hardison's body finally calmed, Eliot felt his cockhead breach the ring of muscle. Hardison groaned, but Eliot just stroked his chest and hushed him. "Trust me. Almost there."

Eliot slid in slowly, biting into Hardison's shoulder when he bottomed out. All Eliot could think was,"Hot, tight, so good...Hardison."

Shallowly thrusting, allowing Hardison to get used to the sensation, Eliot took the time to feel Hardison's chest, his hand lingering over the heightened heartbeat of the man he was inside. When Hardison pushed back, Eliot went a bit harder, looking for just the right angle to...

"Oh SHIT!"

Eliot began long strokes, gliding across Hardison's prostate. The man was howling, shaking, clawing at anythign within reach. He was losing his mind, having never experienced anything like that. And it was Eliot giving it to him.

Eliot began to fuck like he fought, with abadon and no caution for himself. He knew he wouldn't last, but he knew Hardison would beat him to the finish line and that is all that mattered.

"Told ya, Hardison," Eliot hissed as he pumped into the tight channel, clutching Hardison's hip, pulling him back on every forward thrust of his own hips. "You're gonna cum without even touching your dick."

Hardison whimpered.

When Eliot bit down on Alec's throat, Hardison wailed, cumming hard, the stringy white ropes shooting out onto the sheets. The clenching of Hardison's ass around him pulled him over the edge as well. Eliot growled and dug his fingers into chest and made two more erratic thrusts, letting his orgasm race to the apex, then slowly drift back to the ground.

When he pulled from within Hardison, Eliot whimpered, feeling a loss he neither could, nor wanted, to explain. Eliot pulled off the condom and tossed it in the vicinity of the trash can.

"You alright?"

Hardison sighed. "Sore, but...mmmmm."

They remained silent for a few minutes before Hardison had to open his mouth. "You know, I think you should be my bitch next time."

"What the...HARDISON!"

"What? Oh, cuz you the big bad military dwarf Yoda, you get to fuck me? Hell naw! I'ma get some of that, too."

"It ain't bout bein' a bitch. I see why you don't get laid."

"I'm pretty sure I just did. And you say I don't know shit 'bout sex?"

"Shut UP, Hardison!"

"Now, since I done put out, I'm thinkin' that means I get dinner...and a movie. At least."

"You can go get any damn thing ya want."

"Oh, so you just get in my pants, then treat me like that?"

"Like what? A dumbass? Hell, son, been treatin' ya like that since day one."

"I don't feel appreciated." Hardison stated indignantly.

"You don't shut ya mouth, you ain't gonna feel nothin'."

"Now you gonna beat me? I shoulda known betta than to sleep with some crazy country ass fool!"

"Don't make me hurt you," Eliot warned.

"You definitely owe me dinner now."

"Fine!" Eliot growled. "Just...shut up already and go to sleep!"

"Quesadillas. And guacamole. Yea."

"Yea...yea..."

"Then we uhh...do this again?"

Eliot kissed the back of Hardison's neck. "Twice if you'll just," Eliot sighed and rolled his eyes,"lemme get some sleep."

Eliot was finally drifting off when Hardison wriggled and squirmed until he was lying face down on Eliot's gently rising and falling chest. "El?"

"Hmmm?"

"You di'n't get up and leave."

Eliot smiled and ran his fingers down Hardison's spine. "You din't tell me to."

As Hardison threw a leg over Eliot, it was quite apparent neither of them was going anywhere.


End file.
